


『GOLD EYES LIKE THE DEVIL'S HONEY』

by avocadophobic



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, alibaba is SAD, based on a mccafferty song, its just really sad man, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: And it is easy when you're older to figure out,The things that do and do not work.
Relationships: Kassim | Cassim/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	『GOLD EYES LIKE THE DEVIL'S HONEY』

The night sky was pitch black. Pure black, inkstained, with only the sparkle of a few stars brave enough to dare to stand out in the overtaking misery that coated the world above theirs.

Being head over heels was supposed to be a feeling you’d enjoy. When you love someone so much, so much that you’d give your life for them, and they’d do the same for you, at least hopefully. Holding his last leftover cigarette in his pale and soft hands, what was previously comforting warmth turned into a more sickly and feverish paleness, the paleness of loss, the striking loss that comes at you like you’d never expect and leave you dead.

His lungs weren’t accustomed to the smoke that came out, and wheezes rang out, coughing out the toxic air that spread out around him. Rings of smoke going up, to be stained by the overwhelming wings of midnight.

What was the craving to be old? Is it just the yearning for things far away from you?

A stinging sensation, tears pricking at the ducts of hazy golden amber eyes.

He reached up with hands that lacked warmth, brushing them off with his thumb.

_ “Hey, Alibaba. Your cheeks are really soft.” Cassim’s hands caressed his face, his rough skin in contrast to the warmth of his childhood friend, but they were just big enough, the perfect size, perfect for him. “You’re like a sun, man.” He smiled, a gentle smile that fit that rough exterior.  _

_ Chuckling, he carefully led those perfect hands away from his face. “Your skin is still rough, you cigarette smelling dumbass. Do you ever take a shower? Your lips are chapped as hell too, pff-” _

_ “Oh come on. Like I’d want to waste any time when you’re in front of me again.” _

_ He wants to hug him so bad. _

He wanted to hug him so bad.

Wondering which one of the stars was him, he reached out a hand, trying to stretch out away from his plane of existence, reaching out in futility, a desperate need for the shared warmth that felt so foreign now.

Alibaba fell down, his back hitting the equally cold floor.

Don’t go.

Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go- don’t leave me, don’t leave me here with only one I love you-

He wanted more.

He wanted those perfect hands to hold him, around him, why did you have to fucking go? Did you have to leave?

“Cass. . .im. . .”

Sitting up, those tears breaking out, flooding out his eyes like a broken dam. 

“CAAAASSSSSSIIIIIIIIMMMM. . .”

He cried out, cried out in futility, hugging himself, sobbing to his heart’s content, sobbing where his cries would reach no one, where no one would notice, where no one would come.

It felt like chains were crashing against the ground, grabbing his shoulders tightly, nails digging into the skin he called soft, the softness they laughed about, now scratched and bleeding. It hurts, it hurts so hard, damnit.

All he could do was repeat his name, his eyes shut close.

He felt pathetic, but was there any lie in saying that he was?

Was it a petty thing? To want him back, to want him all to himself?

_ “And then Alibaba let out the girliest scream when he saw the spider, I was holding it up by the string in front of him and he kept yelling to put it down otherwise it’ll kill me or something--” _

_ “Hey, I didn’t scream!” _

_ Zainab muffled her laughter with her hand, Alibaba’s head whipping around to give her a stare. _

_ “Really now?” Cassim grinned, slinging his arm around Alibaba’s shoulder and pulling him in, laughing. “Cause I remem-” _

_ “Alright fine I screamed but- my scream isn’t that girly, ok?” He huffed with a scowl, but soon enough, he smiled as well.  _

_ It's so warm here. _

It was so warm.

And yet, when you leave the warmth, you only feel three times colder.

“Cassim. . . C-Cassim. . .”

He opened his eyes, red from all the crying, tears quietly rolling down, dripping all over his clothes. How weak was he, the boy who originally would do anything to be king, now sitting with his knees to his face, crying over his losses?

_ “Cassim-- Cassim you goddamn idiot don’t leave me here, damnit!” He sobbed, holding up the burnt body of the man he loved with all his heart, with all his soul.  _

_ “Hey, Alibaba. . .” _

_ He smiled. _

_ “No! Don’t talk like it’s the last time! Cassim- CASSIM!” _

_ He weakly reached out his arm, caressing his cheek for the last time. _

_ “I love you, so stay strong, man. . .” _

_ “Cassim. . . Cassim?! CASSIM?!!” _

I loved you too, damnit.

I still love you.

I love you so much, I want to continue loving you. . . damnit.

How could he stay strong without him? Without him, without those comforting words? That stinking smell of cigarettes and the shared warmth, the happiness that just oozed out of him? 

How could he go on if he wasn’t there, damnit?

Staggering up, he focused his gaze ahead of him.

He could see him.

See him standing there, with that terribly gentle smile on his stupidly attractive face, holding out those fucking perfect arms, beckoning him closer.

“Cassim . . .”

He ran towards the one light that stayed bright in the overwhelming midnight sky.

He reached out to the world above him, the world not meant for him, the world made to separate the both of them, to keep them apart. 

Alibaba reached for the skies, only to find the futility of trying to grab a shirt too far away in front of him.

Closing his arms around the striking midnight cold, the freezing sensation that spread out through the entirety of the foggy city once called home, he balanced on one shoe at the very tip of the old fog troop base’s roof, the balcony of Cassim’s room, the polar misery of the atmosphere infectious.

Alibaba reached out to a place he would never be able to reach, to rediscover the emptiness of a slipping grip. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt even sad i just really wanted to write some cassali angst
> 
> magi really just PUNCHED ME IN THE GUT with cassim's death
> 
> let cassim and alibaba marry each other and live happily together damnit
> 
> based off blue eyes like the devil's water by mccafferty
> 
> mccafferty songs really do be reminding me of alibaba doe


End file.
